Alex's Big Secret
by Gamer the Hedgehog
Summary: Alex has a seceret transformation that he doesn't want anyone to find out. Of course, Katie will find out about it first.
1. Night Transformation

Alex had a secret transformation, like Gamer did (since it's not a secret anymore). Unlike Gamer, he transformed every time the sun went down. But it wasn't into a werehog.

When Alex transforms, his canines grow to an inch long, his jeans and shirt vanish, his gloves and fur turn solid black, his quills get rough edges, his shoes turn solid dark blue, his irises turn black, his pupils turn red, his skin turns dark blue, sharp claws extend from his gloves, and he ends up with sharp spikes coming from his tail. He was a vampire at night. (Unusual, right?)  
Just like Gamer when he goes Dark, whenever Alex transforms into Vampire Alex, his powers get 10 times stronger. So he could also fly 10 times faster, teleport in 10 times more situations, his telekinesis becomes 10 times more powerful, and his energy bombs are 10 times more powerful.

He didn't want anyone to find out about it since he thought he was a monster like this, so he teleported so that he was deep in the middle of the forest at night so that when the sun went down, no one would see him. Since vampires need blood, he also went into the middle of the forest so that he would be surrounded by predators. When he transforms into Vampire Alex, he's able to kill any predators that come after him and drink their blood. He hated it, but he couldn't do anything about it.

It's been like this for him for 6 years. But soon, his carefully hidden secret will start to become known.


	2. Katie's Suspicion

Today, Katie and Alex were at Mystic Ruin on a date. They were walking along holding hands, when Alex looked at the sky. He sighed when he saw that the sun was going to go down in a few minutes.  
He turned to Katie and said, "Katie, I have to go."  
Katie asked in concern, "Why?"  
Alex replied, "I just have to. Just know that you're better off not knowing." He teleported away.  
Katie said to herself, "He's been doing that every time we're out at this time of day. I wonder if he has a transformation that he's hiding, like how Gamer had been hiding his Dark transformation. I'd better go to Jasmine's house to see if he's done this a lot." She sped off, not knowing how right she was.

At Jasmine's house:  
Jasmine was watching TV when suddenly, she heard the doorbell ring. She got up to answer it and was surprised to see Katie standing there.  
Katie said, "Hi Jasmine."  
Jasmine replied, "Hello Katie. Come in." She stepped aside to let Katie in.  
Katie sighed, "Jasmine, I need to tell you something about your brother."  
Jasmine said with a slight smirk, "He's been teleporting away just before the sun goes down every time you two are on a date."  
Katie said in surprise, "Yes. How did you know?"  
Jasmine shrugged. "Because he's done that when he's home as well. One minute, we're watching TV, or eating, or something else, and the next, he says that he has to go and teleports away."  
Katie said, "I'm going to find out where he went."  
Jasmine nodded as she replied, "Good idea." Katie teleported to where she figured Alex would be.

With Alex:  
Alex was in the middle of the forest, waiting for the sun to go down. He wasn't scared of the glowing eyes he saw in the bushes. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and when it cleared, Katie was standing right in front of him.  
Alex asked nervously, "Katie? What are you doing here?"


	3. First Reveal

Katie said, "I want to know what you're hiding."  
Alex asked nervously, "What do you mean?"  
Katie sighed as she said, "You know what I mean. You've done this every time we're on a date and it's close to night time. What's going on?"  
Alex quickly glanced to the sky and saw that the sun had almost gone down. He turned back to Katie as he pleaded, "I'm saying this because I love you. Get out of here."  
Katie crossed her arms and glared at him as she replied, "And I'm staying because I love you. You're not getting me to leave until I find out what's going on."  
Alex looked up again and saw that the sun was down. He was out of time. He collapsed to his knees and started groaning.  
Katie asked in concern, "Alex, what's wrong?" She started to walk towards him, but he used his telekinesis to keep her back. He closed his eyes as his clothes disappeared and his canines grew to an inch long. Then he felt his skin, fur, shoes, and gloves change color. His quills grew the rough edges and his tail grew spikes. He also felt the claws extend from his gloves. He opened his eyes.  
Katie gasped when she saw that his pupils were now red and his irises were black. She asked, "Alex, what happened?"  
Vampire Alex sighed sadly, "I didn't want you to find out this way, Katie, but every time the sun has gone down for the past 6 years, I turn into the vampire you see before you."  
Katie asked, "How did it happen?"  
Vampire Alex told her of that horrible time.

(Flashback; 6 years ago at the orphanage)  
One night, 10-year old Alex was trying to fall asleep in the room he shared with several other kids. But he couldn't. His stomach was growling and he didn't have any food in the room. He decided to sneak down into the kitchen for a quick snack.  
He thought, "I can't teleport because the flash of light would give me away. And flying would cause the gust of air I cause to fall onto someone and when they feel the wind, they might wake up."  
When he got to the kitchen, he opened the fridge and was quietly eating some of the chocolate in there, when something hit him on the back of the head, causing him to black out.  
When he came to, he was tied to a chair in a room that he had never seen before. He tried using his telekinesis, but the ropes were too tight for him to concentrate. Suddenly, he saw someone walk in.  
He saw that it was one of the people who ran the orphanage. Alex just knew him as "Mr. O".  
Alex asked, "Mr. O, what's going on?"  
Mr. O replied, "You were out of your room after curfew."  
Alex stammered, "I w-was just h-hungry a-and I-"  
Mr. O shouted, "NO EXCUSES!" Alex's expression changed to fear and Mr. O calmed down. Mr. O then said, "You were caught, so you need to be punished. And since you were hungry at night, I've got the perfect punishment for you." He held up a syringe filled with a dark blue liquid. He walked up to the helpless Alex and stuck the syringe in his neck.  
Alex screamed in pain as the drug took effect and he felt the transformation. While it was going on, he realized with horror what the punishment was. The drug would turn him into a vampire, so he could only gain strength with blood at night. When it was done, Vampire Alex broke free of the ropes and walked right up to Mr. O.  
Mr. O smirked, "You won't drink my blood and kill me. Won't people ask what happened? Eventually they'll find you out."  
Vampire Alex snarled, "I won't kill you. But I WILL drink your blood, since you're the only one in here." He knew vampires have hypnotic powers, so he used it on Mr. O and told him not to scream as Vampire Alex bit into his neck and sucked his blood, being careful not to inject any of his venom. When he had enough, he let the unconsious Mr. O slump to the floor. Vampire Alex walked out of the room and found that it was in the room where only the people who work at the orphanage get to go in. He spent the rest of the night there and fell asleep. When he woke up, he was back to a normal hedgehog. But he knew that he would always turn back into a vampire when the sun goes down.  
(End Flashback)

When Vampire Alex was done, he looked down at his shoes as he said sadly, "You're probably going to run away from me now. It's okay, I understand."


	4. Never Apart

Katie walked up to him and said, "Alex, I'm not going to run."  
Vampire Alex looked at her in surprise as he replied, "But...I'm a monster."  
Katie said sternly but gently, "No you're not. You're Alex, my sweet, loving boyfriend. It doesn't matter what you look like. You'll always be the boy I fell in love with back at the orphanage."  
Vampire Alex started to reply, "But-" But before he could finish the sentence, he fell back to his knees and groaned.  
Katie asked in concern, "Alex, are you okay?"  
Vampire Alex replied, "I feel weak." Katie knew what she had to do.  
She said, "Alex, you have to drink my blood."  
Vampire Alex shook his head as he replied, "No way. I'm not going to." But he felt himself get weaker by the minute.  
Katie pleaded, "Please Alex. You need blood, and right now I'm the only one here."  
Vampire Alex sighed, "All right. You know I hate to do this." He got up, leaned in on her neck, and bit down with his fangs. He made sure not to go too deep. He sucked her blood and wrapped his arm around her waist for support. When he felt his strength return, he slowly removed his fangs from her neck, making sure not to hurt her. He also left some of his saliva on the wound, so it could heal. After a few seconds, the bite marks disappeared.  
Katie smiled as she asked, "Do you feel okay now?"  
Vampire Alex smiled back as he replied, "Yeah."  
Katie smirked, "Good. And, you don't want me to tell anyone about this, not even Gamer?"  
Vampire Alex replied, "Not yet at least. And I'm going to continue hiding it from Jasmine."  
Katie chuckled as she said, "Okay." So the two of them had fun in the forest for the rest of the night.


End file.
